1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of dynamically analyzing golf clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, analyses of dynamic behaviors of golf balls or golf clubs have been attempted. Japanese Patent No. 3660248 discloses a system for determining flight trajectory and the like of golf balls. Japanese Patent No. 3401194 discloses a determination method for deciding behavior of golf club heads by using multiple cameras. Analyses of dynamic behaviors can reveal functions of golf clubs and the like which cannot be known from static characteristics. Such analyses of dynamic behaviors are important in elucidating characteristics of golf clubs and golf balls.